It's Time
by fulllmetal-alphonse
Summary: This is just an Almei oneshot in which Mei is pregnant and goes into labour. And of course Al has to be doting on her. Hope you enjoy. Rated T just because pregnancy/labour is a little above K.


**I wrote this a while ago but I just now decided to put this on here because I realised that I only have one story on this account. So here ya go! This is about Mei going into labour and Al being Al. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Careful. I don't want you getting hurt," Al worried as he helped his wife down the stairs at their home in Xing. The two had decided to permanently live in Xing once they got married just two short years ago. Since Alphonse was an Amestrian ambassador and Mei was a princess, they got a rather large house in the capital city of Xing that came with the perks of having the use of the royal servants if they needed them. All they had to do was make a call to the palace. It also helped that they were both good friends with the Emperor.

"Al, Hun. I know you are worried about me, but I think I can walk down the stairs by myself. I'm just pregnant. It's not like I'm deathly ill or anything." Mei smiled at her adorable husband. She thought it was sweet when he worried like this, but she knew she could at least walk down some stairs by herself.

He laughed and replied to Mei, "I know. I know. But you are due any day now and I just want to make sure that you and the baby are safe. I can't have anything happening to you. And don't you remember you said you were hurting earlier?" She sighed and he grabbed onto her arm securely and helped her down the stairs. He truly was persistent.

Once they got to the bottom of the steps, Al smiled warmly at his beautiful pregnant wife. "You are so beautiful. And can you believe it? You are carrying our child. You have no idea how happy this makes me." He leaned forward and kissed Mei softly on the lips.

She blushed a little bit then smiled up at Alphonse. "Thanks Al. And yes I can believe it. Seeing as a certain thing has to be done in order to have children, and, if I remember correctly, we did that certain thing quite often before this came in." She looked down and put her hands around her stomach before looking up and smirking at Al. It was true. They are still rather young and madly in love, so one thing leads to the next.

"Heh. Oh right. That's true." He then grabbed Mei's hand and began leading her towards the kitchen. "Come on. I'll get some lunch ready. Any specifically odd cravings today? Or is it just the usual pickles and strawberries?" During the entire pregnancy, Mei only had two consistent cravings that she almost always desired. Pickles and strawberries. It was strange at first, seeing as Mei didn't like either of the two foods very much, but after time , it became a routine thing.

Mei shrugged, "Nope. Just the usual. I'm surprisingly not too hungry today. I guess it's just because the baby should be coming any day now." And with that comment, she felt it. It was a sharp pain inside her stomach. She let out a gasp in pain and a faint squeal. Al turned around and looked at Mei in concern before she looked back and softly said, "Al… Hun."

His face automatically turned white. "Are you okay? Is it the baby? What's wrong Mei?" He shot out all three questions so fast that she didn't have a chance to answer Al before she saw him rushing to her side and kneeling down next to her chair. "Mei, are you okay? Is it…"

He didn't have to finish. Mei knew what he was asking. She just nodded painfully. "Yeah. It's time." She let out a loud shriek in pain. "ALPHONSE!" Al's eye grew wide with shock and discomfort as she gripped his hand until it almost snapped. "Go call the palace for a doctor now! And hurry! This hurts like hell!"

Alphonse escaped her death grip and nodded nervously before running into the other room to use the phone. While he was waiting for the palace to pick up he hear Mei start yelling in agony again.

"ALPHONSE HURRY UP THIS BABY DOES NOT WANT TO STAY IN MUCH LONGER!" He shouted back, "I'm calling them now! I'll be there in a minute Mei!" He waited impatiently with the phone against his ear when someone finally picked up.

"Al? Is that you? Hey! How's it going buddy! I haven't talked to you in a week!" a cheerful voice rang from the other side of the line. Al knew that voice anywhere. Ling.

"Hey Ling. There is kind of an emergency over here.." Alphonse started to explain. Mei heard Al on the phone and screamed, "ALPHONSE COME ON THIS IS NOT 'KIND OF AN EMERGENCY!' I AM HAVING A BABY AND I NEED A DOCTOR NOW!"

From thee other line, Ling spoke up, "Is that Mei? Why does she sound so angry? Did you do something to her!?" After taking the Chang Clan under his wing, Ling became very close with his younger half-sister

Mei. After a while, he grew to be very protective of her, so hearing her scream at Al like that did not make him very delighted.

Al was getting annoyed that he still was not getting the doctors down to the house. He didn't want to see or hear Mei in this much pain for much longer. "No! Well you already knew I got her pregnant!"

"WAIT IS SHE HAVING THE BABY NOW!?" Ling shouted through the phone, loud enough for Mei to hear him.

"YES YOU IDIOT! I'M HAVING A BABY SO SEND ME THE STUPID DOCTORS ALREADY!" Mei yelled across the house so that Ling could hear her through the phone.

"Yeah so those doctors would be really nice to have right now before my wife kills me.." Alphonse commented. "So send them fast okay?" He then hung up after Ling said okay and went to fetch the nurses.

When Al arrived back at Mei's side, he helped her out of her seat and led her to one of the downstairs guest rooms, instead of taking her back upstairs to their bedroom. He took her to the relatively large bed and helped her lay down slowly. "Here you just relax for a minute and I'll go get the doctors. They should be arriving at the door right about-" He was cut off by the rapping on the front door. "Now. There they are. Just wait here. Everything is going to be fine I promise." He ran out of the room and got the doctors, who happened to be accompanied by Ling and Lan Fan, and led them to the room. "Mei honey. Ling and Lan Fan are here too," he said as he reentered the room.

"Hey Ling. Hey Lan F- AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" Her greetings were cut off by another agonizing scream. Her contractions were getting worse and more frequent. "This hurts so bad. Al come here! I need you! Here with me!" She called out helplessly to her husband who was still standing at the doorway with Ling and Lan Fan.

He then rushed to her side and knelt down beside her as the nurses and doctors filed in. He grabbed her hand and kissed it while staring warmly into her eyes. "I'm here. Everything is going to be alright. The doctors are going to help you and soon enough we will have a new member to the family. Don't worry. I love you. Everything will be fine." He kept repeating these words to comfort Mei.

When she finally calmed down some, the contractions started again. This time they were ten times worse than they ever were. It was almost time to start pushing. "Princess," the main doctor said, "It is nearly time for you to start pushing." He turned around to Ling and Lan Fan. "My Lord, I must ever so kindly ask you to leave the room for the time being. If you may." He bowed to them and Ling nodded his head in understanding and left the room with Lan Fan.

"Okay Mei. Are you ready? I'm right here. Remember that." Al gave Mei's hand a reassuring squeeze and kissed her on the cheek. But he was definitely not expecting a death grip that was one thousand times worse than the one he experienced earlier when the doctor told Mei to push.

Along with screaming, due to the tremendous amount of pain, Mei was crushing Al's hand with strength she never knew she had. In the heat of the moment, Mei glared at Al angrily and said, "This is all YOUR fault! Oh MY GOD THIS HURTS! ALPHONSE LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! AAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!" She pushed again. The next one would be the last push.

Al ignored the comment because he knew that Winry was the same way with Ed, so he understood it was just the pain talking. "Come on Mei just one more push! You can do this!" He kissed her hand and ran his fingers through her hair as she pushed one last time. Or so they thought.

"It's a boy!" The nurse exclaimed, but she was interrupted by Mei's screaming once more.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I THOUGHT THIS WAS OVER!"

"It looks like there's a twin coming out as well!" the doctor exclaimed happily.

Al's eyes went wide with shock. "Twins! Mei isn't this great!?" Alphonse was so excited about the news that he couldn't help but smile like a child on Christmas. "This is so amazing!"

"NOT RIGHT NOW IT ISN'T! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH." Mei screamed and pushed for the actual final time as the other baby was finally born.

"Another boy! Looks like you got yourselves some beautiful twin boys!" The doctor exclaimed joyously.

The doctor was right.* Two beautiful fraternal twin boys. One with golden hair and golden eyes, resembling his father more than Al could imagine. And the other with his mother's silky black hair and his father's golden eyes.

"They're perfect Mei. Perfect." Alphonse was practically speechless while staring into his sons' eyes. They resembled both him and Mei so well. He couldn't believe it. He was a father. He turned to Mei who was holding the babies, exhausted but so filled with joy, and turned to her and simply whispered, "I love you so much. We're parents now. I love you."

Mei was so filled with joy she couldn't contain herself. She began silently crying while staring into the boys' eyes. They resembled their father so much, yet they still managed to resemble her. One of them even had her black hair. "Al. They are so beautiful. And they are all ours. I'm a mom. And you're a dad. This is amazing."

Al slowly kneeled down next to his wife. "What should we name them? Should we got with traditional Amestrian or traditional Xingese?"

Mei looked at him. "Why not both? We have two boys, so why not one of each traditional name?" She paused for a moment and looked at the two beautiful boys. Then she looked back at her smiling husband who seemed to have some tears in his eyes as well. "How about* Jin and Nate? The one that looks exactly like you will be Nate and the one that has more of my Xingese in him can be Jin. Do you like that?"

He nodded and kissed Mei on the cheek. "Those are perfect. So now we have two beautiful baby boys. Jin and Nate." He gazed lovingly at the twin boys in Mei's arms. "Together, we did something that alchemy could never do, no matter what. We brought life into this world. I love you so much. And now we have Jin and Nate to love as well. I couldn't have asked for a better family. You are amazing."

Mei started really crying now. "I love you too, Alphonse. I always have. And now we have two beautiful children. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. And soon enough I'll be saying the same to these darling boys. This is perfect. Every last bit of it."

And for the rest of the night, they lay with each other, side by side, with the newborns in a small crib next to them. They couldn't believe they had children now. Everything was just how it was supposed to be. It was perfect.

* * *

***The design and naming of the two Al and Mei children came from fullmetalalchemist-resolution on tumblr from this post **

** reblog/28806119… **

**I do not own any of this nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
